


Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love~! ♥

by artsy_alice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romantic Comedy, Shoujo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsy_alice/pseuds/artsy_alice
Summary: Keith and Shiro are in love, but they have to overcome approximately 412,596 hurdles and misunderstandings to get their happy ending.(Or, a compilation of the Sheith Shoujo Trainwreck AU art, comics and doodles.)Latest Update: You Can Stand Under My UmbrellaOH NO, IT'S RAINING. KEITH DOESN'T HAVE AN UMBRELLA. YOU KNOW WHO DOES? SHIRO.





	1. Word Choice is Important, Kids

**Author's Note:**

> this series is just sheith thrown into the dumbest shoujo manga scenes i can find. it has no chronological order whatsoever, i'm posting these in the order i make them. the plot is that they're dumb kids and actually dating is a far-off dream.
> 
> (p.s. jojo @arahir gave me the idea to post these comics here in ao3, so thank you jojo!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro confesses.  
> Keith has a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS... THIS IS THE COMIC THAT STARTED IT ALL. THIS AU THEN PROCEEDED TO CONSUME MY LIFE.

 

.

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [this iconic scene](http://its-gekota.tumblr.com/post/60649193282/miyoshi-saya-how-to-kindly-reject-boys-101) from Servant x Service.  
> originally posted in my tumblr: [[here](https://artsy-alice.tumblr.com/post/179353678094/word-choice-is-important-kids-insp-sheith)]


	2. Extra: Katie Has Three Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra doodle: Gee, Katie! How come your mom lets you have three big brothers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick art bc their designs looked so cute!

They went to the carnival and won garbage alien plushies in all the available colors.

It was mostly Keith’s work (he got _six_ of the things) but Shiro and Matt managed to get one too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted in my tumblr: [[here](https://artsy-alice.tumblr.com/post/180063496484/gee-katie-how-come-your-mom-lets-you-have-three)]


	3. Aishiteru Means "I Love You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith go to a festival.  
> Another confession is attempted.

 

.

.

.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [this infamous scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_B13yISVHWI) (link presented with commentary)  
> original posted on my tumblr: [[here](https://artsy-alice.tumblr.com/post/180339120499/timing-and-context-is-everything-young)]


	4. Extra: Keith's Homegirls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever seen a man so beautiful you ran into a post?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meet Keith's homegirls!

 

.

.

.

 

**LATER THAT DAY...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post: [[here](https://artsy-alice.tumblr.com/post/182887316684/have-u-ever-seen-a-man-so-beautiful-u-ran-into-a)]


	5. A Special Seat Far Beyond Their Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Keith's in a shitty mood today for some reason, so go do something about it already."
> 
> So Shiro did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the latest nozaki-kun update had me wheezing.

  


 

.

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shiro r u ok bro
> 
> inspired by [this](https://cashmoneychiyo.tumblr.com/post/183495809713/gekkan-shoujo-nozaki-kun-chapter-103-part-2-part).  
> original post: [[tumblr](https://artsy-alice.tumblr.com/post/183511931289/a-special-seat-far-beyond-their-imagination-the)] [[twitter](https://twitter.com/_artsy_alice/status/1107163100803825664)]


	6. You Can Stand Under My Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH NO, IT'S RAINING. KEITH DOESN'T HAVE AN UMBRELLA. YOU KNOW WHO DOES? SHIRO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while this is not a direct AU, just always assume that the primary inspiration for all of these shenanigans is Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun unless otherwise stated.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY ARE THEY LIKE THIS
> 
> (i googled those umbrellas for reference and accidentally clicked on an Alibaba link and now I'm getting e-mail offers for wholesale umbrellas. the internet is a scary place. shouldn't my vpn cover that? geez.)
> 
> original posts: [[RT @ twitter](https://twitter.com/_artsy_alice/status/1110832167368589312)] [[reblog @ tumblr](https://artsy-alice.tumblr.com/post/183742738039/you-can-stand-under-my-umbrella-ella-ella-eh-eh)]

**Author's Note:**

> updates will happen... uh... when they happen. :|
> 
> shout-out to the special folks in twitter who [voted](https://twitter.com/_artsy_alice/status/1109864690648137728) for that title. i love you guys. all 18 or something of you.
> 
> you can come scream at me on tumblr: [@artsy-alice](https://artsy-alice.tumblr.com) or twitter: [@_artsy_alice](https://twitter.com/_artsy_alice)!


End file.
